


Eyewitness

by Tipsy_Kitty



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Community: spnkink_meme, Gang Rape, M/M, Threats, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 10:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tipsy_Kitty/pseuds/Tipsy_Kitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared sees some gang members commit a murder. When they track him down, they decide to play with him before they kill him. Jensen is the crime boss's son who comes to his rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eyewitness

“What the fuck?” Jensen asks as he pushes open the door to the shabby office he keeps above his father’s bar.

Jensen frowns as he takes in the sight of the tall rangy kid, bent over Jensen’s desk as one of his dad’s thugs pounds into his ass. Two more men sit on the threadbare couch against the wall, drinking whiskey and calling out encouragements to their buddy.

“Jenny!” Sully calls to him from the couch. “Gonna take a turn with college boy here before we snuff him?”

The kid groans and Peebles, the one currently fucking him into the desk, says “Shut up, meat. Be glad we found a use for you before we ice you.”

Jensen is not opposed to watching some hot guy-on-guy action but this…isn’t hot. For one thing, the kid has blood smeared down his face and his hands are tied behind his back with what looks like the tattered remnants of his plaid boxers.

For another thing, Jensen’s pretty sure none of his father’s inner circle of dirt bags are gay. This isn’t sex, it’s a prison yard beat-down.

“Hey, Uncle Mick? You wanna tell me why your boys are using my desk to fuck some dude?” he asks, keeping his voice steady. It never helps to rile the animals.

“That’s really more your thing, eh Jenny?”

Jensen shrugs off the hand clapped to his shoulder in annoyance. It’s a rough crowd to be openly gay around but he can handle himself pretty well, and most of his father’s employees aren’t stupid enough to pick on the boss’s son. Not when the boss handles most of the drugs, guns, and sex trade in the city.

“He’s that college kid we been looking for, the one that was in the wrong place when that deal on Antioch went to hell.”

“Oh, yeah?” Jensen takes another look at the guy. His face is turned to the wall but Jensen can see that his eyes are unfocused and a purple bruise is blooming over his left cheekbone.

“Yeah, we brought him in, along with some little blonde thing, to find out what he’d seen.”

“This how you usually question witnesses?” he asks, wincing as Peebs lifts the kid’s head up by his long hair and then slams his face back into the desk.

“Yeah, well, the guys are pretty pissed at him. They wanted to blow off some steam with the girl, he got overprotective and helped her escape, and they been taking it out on his ass ever since.”

Jensen takes a closer look at the men on the couch, sees they’re also sporting bruises and cuts on their faces.

“Must’ve put up one hell of a fight.”

“Yeah, he almost busted them both out of here. Till we reminded him we were armed.”

“What about the girl? I don’t want cops sniffing around my place. This bar’s supposed to be clean.”

“Well, Mikey and Jim went scouring the streets for her while the rest of us been taking turns with college boy here. If she’s smart she’s halfway across the state by now.”

“So, he see anything he shouldn’t have?”

“Nah, nothing worth reporting. Was gonna let ’em both go with a warning to stay away from the neighborhood until he started acting stupid.”

Jensen has heard—and seen—enough. He’d been around his share of rough scenes, but the sight of this skinny college kid, wincing and groaning while Peebles slams into him, is making him a little ill.

He claps his hands together. “All right, time to clear out. I need my desk back.”

“C’mon, Jen!”

“Out! Everybody. Out of my office. And don’t use my place again to work over your witnesses. You’re the ones who fucked up that job.” The expression on his face brooks no argument and his father’s men climb to their feet grumbling.

“Can we take him with us?”

“No! Out!” The men slink from the room, except for Peebles, who’s still buried balls deep in college boy’s ass.

“Peebs! Finish up!” Jensen barks.

Peebles gives two more hard thrusts and comes with a grunt before pulling out, tucking himself away again. “That’s all you’re good for, fucking college boy,” he snaps at the kid. “And you’re not even that good.” He turns and follows the rest of the men back downstairs to the bar.

“Fucking pansy spoilsport,” Peebles tosses back over his shoulder to Jensen.

 

Jensen sags against the door after everybody’s cleared out, reaching over to twist the lock. Fuck. What a mess.

College boy is still slumped over the desk, hasn’t moved since Jensen emptied the room. Jensen goes to his desk and pulls out a stash of fast food napkins, starts cleaning cum and blood off the kid’s battered rectum.

As soon as the stiff paper touches his ass the kid jerks up like he’s been stabbed, momentarily forgetting his bound arms. He flails up and crashes back down on the desk, thrashing wildly.

“Hey, hey, it’s okay,” Jensen says in his calmest voice. “They’re gone. It’s okay.”

The kid sucks in a ragged breath and lets it out again, his body thrumming with tension.

“Jared, right?” Jensen asks as he works at the knotted cloth around his wrists.

The kid is silent for so long Jensen thinks maybe he’s passed out (thinks maybe that would be a blessing) before he finally asks, “I know you?”

“Yeah, not really. You gave me a hand job in the back booth at Lucky’s a couple of months ago.”

Silence, and then, “Green eyes.”

“Hmmm.” Jensen tosses the shredded boxers aside.

“Gonna fuck me too, Green Eyes?” he asks, voice wrecked.

Jensen hands him his jeans. “I thought I’d take you to General, if you can make it to the car.”

 

He pulls a stumbling Jared through the bar, tenses as Sully calls out “See you real soon, college boy!” and several men laugh.

It’s a long, awkward trip to the hospital, a long awkward wait before Jared can be seen. He’d listed his Reason for Visit as a mugging, probably getting him shuffled down the list of priorities. Jensen almost spoke up, but in the end he held his tongue.

Jensen gets up to leave several times while Jared is being seen by the doctor, thinking he’s done all he can to help the kid and what business is it of his anyway? He tries to keep his bar and his life far removed from his father’s dealings. It’s not his fault Jared doesn’t have the sense not to piss off thugs and ex-cons. But each time he’s almost to the automatic doors he thinks of those haunted eyes and he sits back down in the cramped waiting room.

 

 

 

When Jared’s finally released, with a handful of prescriptions and a painkiller buzz, Jensen drives him back across town to his tiny apartment near campus.

“Thanks,” Jared says as they pull up in front of his address. He doesn’t move to get out and Jensen stops the engine.

“Please don’t. Thank me,” Jensen says, feeling queasy. Remembering the boy that had flirted with him at Lucky’s, bright eyes and dimples and strong sure hands, whispering filthy things into his ear as he jacked Jensen under the table.

“Why’d you bother getting me fixed up? They’re just gonna shoot me over something I didn’t even see.”

“Maybe at first they were." Jensen scrubs his hand over his face. "I don’t think they’ll come after you now. Decided you weren’t a threat.”

“No shit,” Jared snorts.

Jensen, horrified to see Jared's eyes welling up with tears, hurries on. “I think they were gonna let you go anyway.”

Jared studies the door to his apartment building, maybe wondering at how much his life has changed since he last walked out that door. Or maybe not, what does Jensen know?

“No offense man,” Jared says, reaching for the door handle, “but you know some truly awful people.”

Jensen thinks how tonight isn’t even the worst thing he’s ever walked in on, and he can’t disagree.


End file.
